Long distance
by XxFutureWWEDivaxX
Summary: Requested by: angeldevil94 ; "THis long distance is killing me" she cried...


**This was requested by: .94**

_**Theres only so many songs that I can sing to pass the time. And im running out of things to do to get you of my mind. Oh.**_

_**All I have is this picture in a frame. That I hold close to see your face everyday. **_

Natalya Neidhart. That's her name. She was one of the strongest divas to ever step foot into a WWE ring. She knew it, as did he.

Her thoughts kept drifting off to a certain man, a certain 6ft tall, blonde haired Canadian. Adam Copeland.

As she remembered all the time with him, she couldn't help but feel a pain that has become so famliar to her. Why did WWE have to draft him? Why did the WWE management have to break them up? Why?

_**With you is where I'd rather be**_

_**But were stuck where we are and its so hard, so far**_

_**This long distance is killing me**_

_**I wish that you were here with me**_

_**But were stuck where we are and its so hard, so far**_

_**This long distance is killing me. **_

He stepped into the airport, inhaling deeply as he took in his surroundings, people rushing to get the their flights, others having just stepped off their flight and going to see there loved ones.

Adam watched as he saw one particular man lugging his suitcase behind him, he then noticed the guys struggling expression brighten. Edge followed the mans gaze and he couldn't help but let out a smile as the mans girlfriend or wife ran towards him and embraced him in a hug.

_That should be me…_ Edge thought _I should be with her, I should never have left her. This long distance, being away from her, it hurts too much_.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and saw his best friend Jay Russo smile sympathetically at him.

"Ask for the day off man. WWE will surely give it to you… you need to see her" and with that, Jay continued his path towards the check in desk. Tonight, Raw was being held, and in Toronto Canada, while Smackdown was being held in Washington. Edge checked his ticket and let a smile grace his lips. He then grabbed out his phone and rang the chairman of the board.

_**Its so hard, its so hard, that we are, that we are, so far**_

_**This long distance is killing me**_

_**Its so hard, but we are so far**_

_**This long distance is killing me.**_

_**The minutes feel like hours and the hours feel like days…**_

Natalya sighed as she walked towards her rental car. She had to be at the arena in less than half an hour, and she was running late. This has been a reaccuring pattern for her, she would get to the arena late, get told off, and the go out and wrestle her match. She hated this feeling, the feeling of not belonging to anyone. She hated the fact that Adam wasn't with her anymore, that he had to leave her.

Once she had arrived at the arena, she quickly wiped away her tears and looked in the mirror to check her appearance. After re-applying her eyeliner and mascarra, she walked into the backstage of the arena, feeling guilty that she hadn't stopped to sign autographs for her fans, for the fans that made her who she was.

"Natt, you need to cheer up" Beth sighed as she held Natalya while she tried so hard not to cry "You will see him again"

Beth then let a smile slowly approach her lips as she took in the person standing behind them.

"How do you know that Beth?" Natalya cried..

"Well, for one, Wrestlemania is in a couple of weeks, and you will see him there…" Beth then let go of Nattie and continued "Or if you don't wanna wait that long, you could turn around"

"What are you-" Natalya said as she turned around "OH MY GOD" She ran into his arms and hugged him tight.

"I missed you so much Nattie" he said, as he picked her up and spun her around "I love you"

"This long distance is killing me Adam. I cant take it anymore"Natalya cried as she placed a kiss onto Adams lips.

"I know its killing me too… but we don't worry about that tonight, we just take it day by day…" he said as he kissed her "Im coming back to Raw"

**I hope you liked it hun, im so sorry that it has taken so long… I hope it was good. :D**

**Review?**

**xoxo**


End file.
